Nakoruru
Summary Nakoruru is the main female lead character from the Samurai Shodown series and one of the mascots of SNK games along with Terry Bogard. She is a shy, polite, calm, and kind girl who loves nature and opposes against all evil forces. Upon her father's death, she became his successor as the Kamui Warrior when the priestess, Kamui, requested her to do so. After defeating Mizuki, she sacrificed her life to restore the balance of the world's nature and became a spirit of nature. She eventually becomes human again when evil arises once more and travels across space and time to halt world disasters. She traveled into the King of Fighter's universe after sensing a disturbance of time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Nakoruru Origin: Samurai Shodown / King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 15 in debut, over thousands of years in King of Fighters (Stopped aging after becoming the spirit of nature) Classification: Samurai, Ainu Priestess, Maiden of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordmanship, Energy Manipulation, Can reflect projectiles with her cloak, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Can communicate with spirits, Can travel across time and space, Healing, etc. Attack Potency: City level (Along with Haohmaru, fought and defeated Mizuki and Amakusa, the latter being able to destroy Nagasaki during battle) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via powerscaling) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to throw people as large as Chang, who also carries a large iron ball) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Capable of taking hits from Amakusa and Mizuki) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Mamahaha and Shikuru. Standard Equipment: Father Bull(Short samurai blade), Mamahaha(Her pet raptor), Shikuru(Her pet wolf), and her cloak. Intelligence: Being a priestess, she has a vast amount of knowledge of nature and make careful decisions in her action. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kamui Ryusei:' Nakoruru inflicts damage and reflects all incoming projectiles back at her opponents with her cloak. *'Annu Mutsube:' Nakoruru dashes at the target with her blade cloaked with energy *'Rera Mutsube:' An aerial version of Annu Mutsube, where Nakouru diagonally dashes in the air with her energy-infused blade. *'Amube Yatoro:' Nakoruru will send Mamahaha to strike her opponent. *'Chitenzan:' Nakoruru will vertically spin with her blade extended in a buzzsaw-like fashion. *'Irusuka-Ikashima-Wanpe-Chuie:' Nakoruru charges her blade with energy then attacks the opponent with a barrage of slashes. *'Apefuchi Kamui Risse:' Nakoruru performs several Kamui Risses rapidly at the opponent while the cloak glows yellow. *'Irusuka Yatoro Rimuse:' After charging Mamahaha with energy, Nakoruru sends him to dive straight to the foe, creating an energy explosion upon contact. *'Irusuka Yatoro Risse:' Nakoruru glows with the energy of nature while Mamahaha makes a dive. On hit, multiple shadow hawks strike the opponent explosively. *'Kanto Kamui Mutsube:' Mamahaha will cling on to Nakoruru's back, enabling her to fly. Then Nakoruru flies towards the target with her sword. Once hit, she swoops the opponent up into the sky and then drops the ground, driving her sword down on her opponent during the dive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:SNK Category:King Of Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Priests Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blade Users Category:Spirits Category:Longevity Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults